Petits contes du Hueco Mundo
by Hurricane-M
Summary: Au travers de quelques songs fics, venez découvrir la face plus ou moins cachée des habitants de Las Noches et du Hueco Mundo en général. Que votre visite soit belle est douce !
1. Chapter 1

_Ce __**roi **__galope, _

_Repoussant les ombres, _

_Faisant cliqueter son armure, _

_Faisant voler les os, _

_Avalant la chair, _

_Grinçant des dents, _

_Ecrasant les cœurs. _

_Il va __vers un horizon, _

_._

Il filait parmi les ombres inexistantes des arbres morts du Hueco Mundo. Courir, toujours. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Combattre. Goûter les premières gouttes de sang comme on dégustait un excellent vin. Tuer la malheureuse proie. Et repartir, victorieux.

Les plus petits Hollow se terraient dans des trous de souris, rendus tremblants et flageolants par la seule idée de le savoir près d'eux, même s'il était à des kilomètres. Même les plus forts d'entre eux avaient peur de lui. A raison car Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez n'était pas un tendre. C'était une bête, une panthère assoiffée de sang à qui la Mort semblait n'être qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Combattre et devenir plus fort, voilà le mantra de l'existence de Grimmjow. Plus l'adversaire était fort, meilleur il se sentait. Parfois, ses adversaires le laissaient volontiers pour mort dans le sable froid du désert. Ses blessures saignant abondamment et son souffle n'étant plus qu'un mince halètement, la mort devait arriver doucement pour le prendre. Pourtant, il se relevait toujours. Fier et puissant.

Immortel ? Peut être. En tout cas, rien que ce facteur étrange qu'était sa survie miraculeuse, faisait que personne n'était en sécurité.

Personne.

Parce qu'il se relèverait toujours, affamé et sans pitié.

**You're insecure **

_Tu n'es pas en sécurité_

**I can see the fear that breeds in your heart**

_Je peux voir la peur naitre dans ton cœur_

**Where will you run ? Where will you hide ? **

_Où courras-tu ? Où te cacheras-tu ? _

Un beau jour, Grimmjow croisa des adversaires qu'il écrasa avec un plaisir sans limite, mais qui pourtant changèrent sa vie. Ils étaient cinq, répondant respectivement aux noms de Shawlong, Eduardo, Nakim, Illforte et D-Roy. Des Gillian, du menu fretin qui finissait généralement dans son estomac. Celui qui l'avait attaqué en premier était le plus grand d'entre eux, D-Roy. Ce dernier avait chargé le petit Adjuchas comme il l'avait appelé au départ. Profitant de la lenteur de D-Roy qui était sans nul doute due à sa grande taille, Grimmjow bondit habilement et ses mâchoires accrochèrent un bout du masque de son adversaire. Celui ci poussa un hurlement déchirant, à cause de la souffrance. L'Adjuchas retomba souplement sur ses pattes, à la manière d'un félin, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un coup de langue.

Les autres se concertèrent du regard, puis celui qui semblait le plus intelligent, soit Shawlong, prit la parole : « Tu es fort, Grimmjow. Plus fort que nous ne le serons jamais. Tu pourrais nous protéger, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Plutôt mourir que de m'embarrasser de simples et faibles Gillian ! tonna Grimmjow.

- Et si je te dis que notre but n'est pas de finir en Gillian ou même en Adjuchas ? Nous n'avons qu'un seul but, celui de devenir des Vasto Lorde et pour cela, il nous faudrait une puissance qui nous tire vers le haut. Grimmjow, deviens notre roi ! »

Il était resté sans réponse. Mais finalement, il les avait rejoint comme étant leur chef incontesté. Dès ce moment, le roi solitaire avait des sujets. Il n'était plus seul mais en échange, Grimmjow ne voulait qu'une chose. Très simple, au final. Une loyauté sans faille envers lui-même et personne d'autre.

**We're face to face**

_Nous sommes face à face_

**Loyalty is what I need to see from you **

_La loyauté est ce dont j'ai besoin de voir venant de toi _

Mais la quête de puissance, si bien entamée, fut avortée en plein envol. A force de dévorer des milliers de Hollow par jour, entachant de plus en plus leurs mains, ils n'évoluaient plus. L'évidence frappa douloureusement le petit groupe de Gillian. Ils étaient condamnés à rester dans la médiocrité de leur statut. Mais pas Grimmjow. Lui pouvait encore évoluer, s'il le voulait. Aussi Shawlong proposa une solution qui leur permettrait d'évoluer d'une autre façon malgré tout : « Nous ne sommes plus capables de ressentir les changements, Grimmjow … Nous avons dévoré plus de trois milles Hollow aujourd'hui et _rien_ ne se passe … Aussi, je voudrais te demander en notre nom à tous, une dernière faveur.

- Ouais ? grogna l'autre.

- Dévores nous.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, mec. J'te boufferais pas, ni toi ni les autres. »

La réponse était implacable et n'attendait aucun protestation. Le roi ne se séparerait pas de ses sujets. Plus jamais depuis que sa solitude n'était plus qu'un fantôme …

Grimmjow et sa bande continuèrent à chasser, même après que la vérité de leur évolution leur ait éclatés à la figure. Les Gillian chassaient pour leur roi qui ne cessait de manger, même s'il savait que son évolution était elle aussi stoppée.

Et une nuit, ils découvrirent que la puissance tant espérée pouvait leur être donnée d'une autre manière. Au hasard d'une de leurs chasses, ils avaient croisé un Adjuchas qui s'était arraché un bout de masque sous le coup de la folie. Grimmjow le combattit avec une hargne furieuse, trop heureux d'avoir un adversaire plus fort que lui à abattre. Ce qu'il fit, en frôlant de très près la mort. Mais il survivait, toujours !

Suite à ce combat, le groupe tomba sur le créateur de ces Hollow d'un nouveau genre.

Il s'appelait Sôsuke Aizen et était un shinigami. Ce simple fait faisait grogner Grimmjow mais l'Adjuchas ravalait bien vite son animosité dès qu'il songeait à toute la puissance que ce sale type allait lui offrir. Le félin des cauchemars des petits Hollow serait le plus puissant Menos Grande du Hueco Mundo, un jour.

Et ce, même s'il fallait se soumettre au roi de paille qu'était Sôsuke Aizen.

**I know who you are**

_Je sais qui tu es_

**The leader of lost souls **

_Le maitre des âmes perdues_

**You can't kill me **

_Tu ne peux pas me tuer_

**I'm immortal **

_Je suis immortel _

Bien plus tard, dans ce même Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow affrontera un rouquin venu sauver une simple femme. Il mettra toute son âme dans ce combat, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer sa vraie puissance. L'affrontement dura longtemps, l'obligeant même à dévoiler sa véritable forme aux yeux du shinigami rouquin.

Qu'importe. Retrouver le confort de Panthera lui faisait un bien fou. Il revivait.

Les passes d'armes devenaient de plus en plus décisives, les blessures s'accumulaient et venaient tacher de sang le sang du Hueco Mundo.

Finalement, le rouquin avait été le plus fort. Grimmjow se retrouvait blessé à mort mais il survivait encore et toujours. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Encore moins face à un connard de shinigami. L'Adjuchas s'apprêtait à relancer le combat, quand une lame le frappa en plein abdomen. « _Nnoitra_ … » fut le seul son qui franchit ses lèvres.

Si la Mort venait le prendre, il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Mais l'évidence était là, il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à éprouver la peur de mourir. Et _Elle_ ne venait prendre que les malheureux froussards …

**I'm not afraid to die **

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir_

**My soul will travel on **

_Mon âme passera à travers_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanson appartenant à El Matador, intitulée _A Armes __Égales_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Armes égales. **_

_Nous sommes des insectes _

_Des vers grouillants_

_Sous une haine stagnante_

_Nous dressons la tête, _

_Plus haut que la Lune_

_Jusqu'à ne plus voir les êtres _

_Pitoyables que vous êtes._

Le rythme lent mais empli de détermination d'un groupe de soldats marchant au pas. Le fracas des épées. Les hurlements victorieux, les soupirs de l'agonie. Il frappe et quand le sang de sa malheureuse victime lui gicle au visage, il sourit. Autour de lui, des camarades tombent sous les coups de l'ennemi. Pourtant, leurs cris déchirants quand la mort les frappe ne réveille pas sa compassion. Il se contente d'ôter la vie à tous les malheureux qui se jettent sur lui, parce que tuer est devenu son seul plaisir avec le temps. Derrière lui, la voix douce de Neliel se fait entendre et lui enjoint de stopper son arme. Il occulte l'ordre, plus pour la faire enrager qu'autre chose. La jeune femme saisit finalement son bras, sauvant la vie de l'adversaire qui observait les deux soldats en tremblant d'effroi. Neliel articule clairement, braquant ses yeux dans l'unique œil de son compagnon d'armes : « Rentres, Nnoitra.

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir, femme.

- Fais le ! »

La morsure de la pression spirituelle de la femme se fait sentir sur le bras qu'elle empoigne toujours, tellement puissante qu'elle le fait reculer en arrière. De loin, Nnoitra détaille toute la scène. Neliel, si douce mais clairement redoutable avec un sabre dans les mains, tue de sang froid la victime qu'il s'était lui-même assignée au départ. Il l'attend et elle revient, le sabre tâché de sang à la main. Pour une fois, leur échange demeure muet et quand le regard de l'un croise celui de l'autre, ils se sourient. C'est inhabituel, ils le savent. Mais aujourd'hui, la victoire arrachée dans la douleur qui pourrait sonner comme une défaite, sonne comme un triomphe.

_**Soldats d'une juste cause, **_

_**La défaite a un goût de victoire, **_

_**La lutte gravée dans nos mémoires et personne n'oubliera. **_

Ils regagnent le palais de Las Noches avec les quelques survivants. On leur somma de se laver pour ensuite être reçu dans la salle du trône. Aizen les accueille avec réserve et à la gauche de Nnoitra, Neliel bouillonne. Une victoire sans panache vaut mieux que la mort, non ? Mais l'opinion d'Aizen importe peu. Il ne lutte pas pour son royaume, lui. Assis sur son trône, il observe ses sous-fifres combattre et mourir à sa place. Leur chef, leur roi, est un lâche. Ils le savent tous mais n'est-ce pas là le propre de tous les chefs ? La fuite est toujours plus facile. Eux ne sont pas des soldats, des vrais. Eux, ils n'apprennent pas à rester quelque soit la puissance de l'ennemi. Eux, ils ne prennent pas chacune des cicatrices qui jalonnent leur peau comme une sorte d'accomplissement.

Ils ne sont que des faibles gouvernés par la peur de la mort. Mais cette dernière n'est-elle pas la lointaine cousine du bienheureux sommeil qui nous cueille chaque nuit ?

_**Ne reculons devant rien, **_

_**Saches que le sommeil et la mort son cousins germains. **_

Leurs passes d'armes se font violentes et chacun observe ce combat qui devient quasi quotidien avec les années. Nnoitra a une nouvelle fois provoqué Neliel en duel et pour qu'elle accepte, s'est mis en devoir de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Vu la hargne qui se dégage de ses coups, les objectifs sont atteints. Mais il n'a pas peur.

Habile, il évite un coup destiné à lui entailler l'épaule. Elle fauche ses jambes, faisant baisser sa garde quelques menues secondes. Neliel frappe alors et son épée tranche l'uniforme blanc de son adversaire. Celui ci grimace et sa langue s'extirpe hors de sa bouche. La jeune femme se replie aussitôt, devinant un _cero_.

L'attaque est puissante mais il en faut plus pour impressionner l'espada numéro trois qui avale le _cero _de Nnoitra. Elle réplique avec son propre _cero_, doublé de celui de son adversaire qui n'a pas le temps de les éviter.

Nnoitra encaisse chacune des deux attaques mais malgré toute son envie, il n'arrive plus à se relever. On déclare Neliel vainqueur et la foule se disperse dans un concert de chuchotements. La _tercera _s'approche du vaincu et s'agenouille en face de lui. Face contre terre, Nnoitra écoute cette voix douce lui demander pour quelles raisons il tient tant à la battre : « Pourquoi moi, Nnoitra ? »

Il la déteste alors c'est elle qu'il combat. Parce que le jour où il la battra, elle qui est si forte et trop parfaite, la douce amertume de l'humiliation se fera connaitre à Neliel. Et là, sa supériorité sera pleine et entière. Enfin.

Ou peut être qu'il ne la déteste pas tant que cela. Peut être qu'au fond, son choix se porte sur elle parce qu'elle est la seule personne qui lui apporte le sentiment d'exister lorsque leurs sabres se combattent. Qui sait ?

Les réponses, c'est lui qui les a. Mais il ne les confiera jamais, courant sans cesse vers la lune pour oublier que l'être le plus pathétique qui soit, c'est lui et personne d'autre.

Car quoi d'autre qu'une personne pathétique pour tenter de tuer la _tercera_ par un moyen aussi traitre que puisse l'être une collaboration avec Szayel Aporro Grantz ?

Transformer le combat en moyen d'extériorisation pour ses souffrances, oui.

Se débarrasser d'elles dans le sang et les larmes, par un coup dans le dos, non.

Mais c'est trop tard, tu n'as plus qu'à guetter la peur au ventre le retour de ta victime dans ton existence. Et ce jour là, pleures en cœur avec les cicatrices de ton cœur.

_**Chez nous souffrir est philosophique, **_

_**Le malheur pressenti attise l'incendie. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanson appartenant au groupe In Flames, _Free Fall_

* * *

_**Sweet Madness **_

_Dis que tu me détestes, _

_Plus que tout au monde. _

Chacun savait sa vraie nature mais tout le monde la taisait, par pudeur et surtout par honte. Szayel était fou, être humain en permanente chute libre à qui l'humanité et la compassion étaient décidément des étrangères malheureuses. Il aimait expérimenter la moindre idée naissant de son esprit tordu, se donnant des droits égaux à ceux de Dieu sur la vie et la mort des idiots qui tombaient entre ses mains. Le tout jeune Arrancar qu'il était à l'époque aimait cette puissance conférée par le pouvoir sans faille reposant dans ses mains.

Bien sûr, on tentait d'imposer des limites relatives à ses folles entreprises dites médicales mais qui n'existaient que dans l'optique de charcuter les patients qu'on lui confiait. Les barrières fixées tombaient rapidement. Les gens évitaient tout contact, même minime avec lui, de peur d'être le prochain sur la liste. Szayel finissait par se sentir bien seul dans son froid laboratoire parce que même son frère, son bien aimé grand frère, lui avait tourné le dos. Illforte avait toujours refusé d'être assimilé à ce savant fou à la réputation tragiquement célèbre dans les murs de Las Noches, jurant à qui daignait l'interroger sur celui qui portait également le nom de Grantz qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté commun. Un mensonge pur et dur qu'on faisait semblant de croire pour la sûreté de tous. Mais la vérité, on la savait.

Dans tout cela, le concerné faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Au contraire, il voyait et entendait tous les racontars sur son compte. Jour après jour, il encaissait et en réponse, sa science se faisait de plus en plus macabre. Szayel kidnappait les cadavres de malheureux Hollow et se créait de cette façon des compagnons qui serviraient au besoin de nourriture. Il était abject et tandis que sa raison s'envolait gentiment, on redoublait d'efforts pour le détruire.

**How far will I go ? **

_Jusqu'où vais-je aller ? _

**Despite the foundation I am falling**

_Malgré les fondations je tombe_

**Sweet reflection**

_Douce réflexion_

**Will you save a place for me ? **

_Garderas-tu une place pour moi ?_

Un jour, il avait fait une erreur. Jeune Arrancar sans distinction, un vulgaire numéro qui n'attendait pas qu'on lui propose d'être le vulgaire second d'un Espada comme son idiot de frère. Le jeune Szayel avait des ambitions bien plus grandes que ne l'avaient jamais été celles d'Illforte, il voulait devenir un Espada à part entière.

Alors quand Nnoitra, bouffé par la haine et une amertume sans pareille envers Neliel Tu Oderschvank, était venu le voir pour se débarrasser de cette dernière en invoquant les avantages qu'il retirerait de cette disparition. Si la _tercera _disparaissait, chacun des Espadas inférieurs à trois augmenterait d'un rang si leur puissance était bel et bien suffisante. Et lui, Szayel aurait une chance d'obtenir un poste d'Espada au minimum mineur c'est-à-dire inférieur ou égal à huit. Ces arguments avaient convaincu le frère d'Illforte qui s'attela à préparer un plan pour se débarrasser de cette si gênante Neliel.

La stratégie était simple, la distraire en kidnappant ses attardés de fraccion et l'attaquer par derrière pour la neutraliser. Dans sa réalisation, le plan fut tout aussi simple. Ces idiots de Pesshe Gadiche et Dondochakka Wilson n'avaient pas marché mais courus quand Szayel leur avait désigné une pièce de son laboratoire soi disant remplies de victuailles. Ensuite, il les avait neutralisés en s'attaquant à leurs masques qu'il avait arraché de leurs visages par soucis de sadisme envers Neliel.

Au final, cette dernière les avait retrouvés et sa colère se fit à la hauteur des espérances des deux complices quand la _tercera _aperçut l'état misérable de ses compagnons. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les venger comme elle l'aurait souhaité, Nnoitra l'ayant attaqué en traitre par derrière. Le futur _quinta _Espada l'avait blessé au masque et ainsi, il espérait un retour de Neliel dans quelques années durant lesquelles il pourrait s'entrainer pour la battre à son retour.

Mais les choses se passèrent pas comme prévu. Elle régressa au stade d'enfant et au contraire de son compagnon de méfaits, Szayel ne s'en réjouit pas. Il savait qu'elle redeviendrait une adulte un jour et que sa mémoire serait pleine et entière. Ce jour fatidique serait la cruelle punition exigée pour quelqu'un qui s'attaque à son camarade.

Malheureusement.

**Could you grant me a haven ?**

_Pourrais-tu m'accorder un refuge ?_

**For what ?**

Pour quoi ?

**I am punished could I ever repent ?**

_Je suis puni pourrais-je jamais me repentir ?_

Mais au final, qui était Szayel Aporro Grantz ? Un savant fou, dénué du sens moral qui caractérisait l'humain normalement constitué ? Un homme perdu et mentalement malade, que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de comprendre et surtout pas sa seule famille ?

Personne n'a la réponse en fait. Parce que personne ne le comprend, pas même lui-même. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que ses macabres expériences, sur des malheureux vivants ou sur des morts. Autrement, en dehors de cette occupation, il n'existe pas.

La folie le rend vivant et la chute libre qui figure la folie n'en est que plus longue.

Il ne s'arrêtera pas et ses victimes le savent, car avant de les découper, Szayel chuchote d'une petite voix perfide : « Dis que tu me détestes de toute ton âme … »

Oh que oui, ils le haïssent et ils prient pour que son âme pourrisse dans le néant.

A jamais.

**I never seem to understand**

_Je n'ai jamais semblé comprendre_

**The time, the place and who I am**

_Le temps, l'endroit et qui je suis_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanson : In Flames, _Crawl Through Knives_

* * *

_**Empty **_

_Notre monde n'a pas de sens. _

_Pas plus que nous qui y vivons. _

_Quand nous, dont l'existence _

_N'a aucun sens, imaginons le monde_

_C'est là que le fait de savoir, _

_Qu'il n'a pas de sens non plus. _

Je suis né dans le néant. Un trou noir, sans une source même infime de lumière à l'endroit où l'obscurité semblait se condenser pour devenir encore plus sombre. Je suis né et j'étais blanc, entièrement blanc. Une erreur de la nature, puisque mes frères nés de la même obscurité était noir de jais. De cette époque, je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis. J'aperçois des yeux brillants de convoitise et des dents acérées et brillantes qui s'agitaient dans le noir. Et la seconde d'après, me voilà à l'air libre les yeux éblouis par la trop vive lumière. La situation me sembla véritablement incompréhensible. Je ne comprenais pas. Où étaient mes frères ? Pourquoi étais-je seul dans cette blancheur effrayante tellement elle me semblait vive ?

Pour trouver réponse à mes interrogations, j'ai marché. Longtemps, des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers peut être. Ma tête était remplie de questions mais il n'y avait qu'elles pour prouver que j'étais humain. A part cette maladive volonté de comprendre, je ne ressentais rien ou peut être que ce rien se nommait néant. Je ne sais pas. Je ne croyais en rien et je ne crois en rien. Les choses que je ne peux pas voir de mes yeux n'existent pas, elles n'ont aucun sens. Des absurdités, de simples chimères.

A force de marcher, j'ai rencontré un lieu singulier mais qui me faisait éprouver une incontrôlable attirance à son égard. C'était l'endroit où des milliers d'êtres lumineux et d'un blanc aussi immaculé que celui dont j'étais fait, étaient nés. Je plongeais dans ce vide de lumière et pour la première fois, lorsque je m'enfonçais dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de ce néant, j'étais presque heureux. Enfin je crois.

**The black hole**

_Le trou noir_

**Forever mine**

_A jamais mien_

**I need the fear **

_J'ai besoin de la peur_

**Push me out **

_Pousses moi vers l'extérieur_

**Oh be brave**

_Oh sois courageux_

**Show me signs**

_Montres moi des signes_

**Should I feel shame for the questions that I have ?**

_Devrais-je avoir honte des questions que je me pose ?_

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Brusquement, Ulquiorra se réveilla de son sommeil et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'humaine Orihime Inoue. Aussitôt, la rouquine se confondit en de pathétiques excuses qui agacèrent un tantinet le _cuatra _espada.

Avec un léger sourire, elle expliqua son geste : « En fait, je voulais voir si Ulquiorra-kun était capable de dormir car vous semblez tellement éloigné du moindre comportement humain …

- C'est Ulquiorra.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu es arrivée ici et que tu as été placée sous ma responsabilité, ne t'ais-je pas dit de me nommer par mon simple prénom et non pas en rajoutant derrière un horripilant suffixe qui nous ferait passer pour des gens proches, alors que nous ne le sommes sûrement pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard étonnement déçu. Ulquiorra devinait les émotions de cette petite humaine aussi facilement qu'il aurait lu un livre. Orihime Inoue en était vraisemblablement venue à éprouver une certaine forme d'attachement envers son geôlier, tout en demeurant profondément attachée à Ichigo Kurosaki. Les psychiatres du monde réel nommeraient ceci comme étant une syndrome de Stockholm. Au Hueco Mundo, ceci se nommait simplement de la bêtise.

Pourtant, le _cuatra _se demandait parfois à juste titre si cette humaine n'était pas la clé pour retrouver le bonheur qu'il n'avait connu que dans le néant. Qui sait ?

**If you could be**

_Si tu pouvais être_

**The things I need**

_Les choses dont j'ai besoin_

**(I crawl through knives**

_(Je ramperai à travers les lames_

**An inch per tear)**

_Un pas par larme)_

**These knees, they bleed for you**

_Ces genoux, ils saignent pour toi_

**(Let the colour persuade the hate**

_Laisses la couleur persuader la haine_

**That you fear) **

_Que tu crains_

Dans sa tête, des milliards de questions restaient en suspend. Le bonheur existait-il vraiment pour lui qui n'admet l'existence que des choses vues par ses yeux ? Le bonheur n'était-il pas tout simplement une extension du néant ? Cette chose n'avait aucun sens et c'était précisément là le problème.

Tellement de gens croyaient en cette insurmontable absurdité du bonheur qui n'avait aucun sens. Mais ce dernier devait être un néant absolu, pour la simple raison que ne rien posséder fait que nous n'avons rien à perdre. Le système parfait qui rejetait l'idée de cette heureuse félicité qu'on ne voyait pas avec les yeux. Mais si ce sentiment n'existe pas, les autres non plus. Et si les sentiments n'existent pas, le cœur humain si faible face aux émotions humaines n'existe également pas.

Au final, dans chaque être qui rampe sur cette terre, il n'y a rien.

Excepté du vide, un trou noir sans fond.

**Feed the lie**

_Nourris le mensonge_

**Force the reason**

_Forces la raison_

**Leave me in the doubt **

_Laisses moi dans le doute _


	5. Chapter 5

Chanson : Within Temptation, _Dangerous Mind_

* * *

_**Dear evil mind, it's dangerous to play. **_

_Ô maitre, _

_Nous te regardons_

_Comme on admire un paon_

_Nous sommes remplis d'espoirs, d'admiration féale_

_Et de ce sentiment insondable_

_Qui ressemble à de la crainte._

Orihime Inoue n'avait pas sa place dans ce palais froid et glacé de Hueco Mundo. Tout était trop blanc et elle, pauvre enfant tâchait l'immaculée blancheur avec sa chevelure rousse. La jeune fille ne sortait pas de sa chambre mais de toute façon, même si elle en avait eu le désir, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle était l'oiseau au plumage chatoyant que l'on retient dans une cage par peur qu'il ne s'envole. Mais la jeune fille était trop faible pour tenter de se défendre quand on souhaitait lui couper les ailes, Aizen l'avait bien compris.

Le maitre de Hueco Mundo profitait d'elle comme il profitait de ses serviteurs. Ces gentils petits chiens qui se laissaient duper par des sourires en coins et de faux compliments. La captive, elle, ne s'y trompait pas. Elle voyait au travers de ses yeux noisettes froids comme de la glace. Au fond de ce regard, il y avait une éternelle flamme de colère qui semblait ne jamais s'éteindre. Aizen Sôsuke était sans doute de ces hommes dont l'égo reste blessé des années durant, la cicatrice de cette blessure se rouvrant au moindre prétexte. Mais qui avait engendré une telle haine en lui ?

Cette question que personne n'oserait jamais poser l'obsédait. Orihime Inoue voulait comprendre. Pour cela, elle s'astreint à adopter un comportement exemplaire envers ses geôliers si bien qu'Ulquiorra, son garde officiel, lui obtint bientôt de pouvoir se balader à sa guise dans le palais. La jeune fille découvrit ainsi son nouvel environnement et interrogeait toujours les individus qui croisaient sa route à propos de leur maitre. Leurs réponses étaient toujours emplies d'éloges et de bons sentiments, mais les regards ne mentaient pas. Ils avaient tous peur de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division et la puissance qui était la sienne.

Un jour, on trahit sa confiance et révéla son manège au maitre des lieux qui la convoqua expressément dans la salle du trône. Assis sur son trône, Aizen congédia ses deux gardes du corps de manière glaciale. Orihime déglutit difficilement quand les yeux noisettes de l'homme se posèrent sur elle. Ce regard aiguisé comme la lame d'une épée semblait la sonder et la glacer de l'intérieur. Voilà ce qu'était la peur.

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**_

_Tes yeux trahissent tes pensées_

_**I fear your smile and the promise inside**_

_Je crains ton sourire et la promesse qu'il cache_

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**_

_Tes yeux trahissent tes pensées_

_**I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside. **_

_Je crains ta présence, je suis glacée à l'intérieur_

Aizen l'observait, dissimulé derrière son horripilant sourire ironique et s'amusant de la peur qui suintait du visage de sa prisonnière. Inoue tremblait face à lui mais ses yeux gardaient la même détermination farouche. Cette humaine était décidément amusante, songea l'ancien shinigami tandis qu'il se levait de son trône de marbre.

Il se posta devant l'adolescente et caressa les doux cheveux roux, alors que la jeune fille semblait s'arrêter de respirer. Après quelques secondes, elle le repoussa avec autant de violence qu'elle le pouvait. Le brun eut un rire amusé et sa voix grave et mesurée s'éleva dans la pièce : « Alors comme ça, ma douce, tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que d'interroger mes soldats sur ma personne ? Tu n'as qu'à me demander, je serais ravi de te répondre.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas la question qui me tourmente, Aizen-sama.

- Dis le moi, ma tendre Orihime et je te promets que tu auras ta réponse.

- Pourquoi la haine est-elle la seule émotion que j'arrive à lire en vous ?

- Il en est ainsi depuis longtemps. Tellement que je ne sais plus. Maintenant, vas donc rejoindre tes appartements. Ulquiorra t'y attend pour diner. »

La réponse donnée n'en était pas une, bien sûr. Mais quel intérêt d'ouvrir son cœur à une vulgaire humaine dont on n'a que faire et qui n'est qu'une maille du filet qui constitue notre plan ? Aucun, surtout s'il s'agissait de révéler une faiblesse et d'ainsi donner une arme à l'adversaire. Car oui, cette haine au fond des yeux du maitre du Hueco Mundo est une faille à son armure.

Trois cent ans avant, il était le vice capitaine de la cinquième division qui recevait alors son nouveau capitaine. Un homme illustre et doté d'une très grande force, selon le capitaine commandant. Dans sa tête, le jeune Sôsuke s'était imaginé quelqu'un d'imposant et capable de réduire les plus récalcitrants au silence d'un seul regard. Mais à la place, il n'y avait eu que cet imbécile d'Hirako Shinji. Il avait détesté cet homme dès le premier jour et dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, avait détruit sa vie mais ne lui avait pas pour autant ôté. Il avait échoué.

Voilà la vraie raison de la haine qui ne le quitte pas.

_**I'm searching for answers**_

_Je recherche des réponses_

_**No questioned before**_

_Encore jamais demandées_

_**The curse of awareness, **_

_La malédiction de la conscience_

_**There's no peace of mind**_

_Il n'y a pas de paix d'esprit_

_**As your true colours show, **_

_A mesure que tes vraies couleurs révèlent _

_**A dangerous sign. **_

_Un signe dangereux._

Orihime n'avait jamais oublié ses interrogations. La réponse dont l'avait gratifié Aizen était une véritable énigme et même en cherchant à décoder ces paroles sibyllines, elle n'arrivait à rien. Cet homme était un mystère complet.

Qui était-il vraiment ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait avant de devenir le traitre capitaine de la cinquième division après lequel la Soul Society toute entière courrait ? Tellement de questions auxquelles elle n'avait que peu de temps pour répondre. Inoue n'était pas bête, elle savait qu'en creusant à la recherche de cette intriguante vérité, elle allait finir par courir quelques dangers. En effet, le maitre des lieux n'apprécierait pas qu'elle fouille dans son passé mais qu'importe, elle voulait tout connaitre de lui. Son geôlier tellement détesté auquel elle finissait par s'attacher.

Exactement comme tout les malheureux soldats de cette bataille perdue contre la Soul Society, elle se savait le pion d'Aizen. L'homme le plus dangereux du monde.

Son nouveau maitre dont elle craignait le courroux.

Elle n'était pas mieux que les autres, finalement.

_**I just have to know, while I still have time, **_

_Je dois savoir tant qu'il me reste du temps_

_**Do I have to run, or hide away from you ? **_

_Dois-je courir ou me cacher loin de toi ? _


	6. Chapter 6

Chanson : In Flames, _Trigger_

* * *

_**Trigger.**_

« **I am running for something that I don't know**

**I am searching for something, which way to go**

(_Je cours pour quelque chose que je ne connais pas_

_Je cherche quelque chose, dans quelle direction aller ? ) _»

Seul. Coyote Stark avait toujours été seul, de son vivant comme dans sa mort.

Quand ce Hollow l'avait dévoré, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un misérable esprit, il avait souhaité pouvoir combler le vide qui sévissait en lui. Pour cela, Stark avait dévoré. Sans cesse, il mangeait les Hollow plus insignifiants que lui dans l'espoir que ces vies faisant maintenant parties de lui, rendent sa solitude moins pénible.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

En effet, plus il avalait plus il gagnait en puissance. Ce tout nouveau pouvoir, cette force si grande n'avait qu'un désavantage. Pour peu qu'un esprit plus faible ne l'approche, celui-ci mourrait instantanément. Sa pression spirituelle était écrasante, lourde de toute la force qui sommeillait dans Stark. Si elle était si virulente envers les Hollow mineurs, c'était parce qu'il ne la contrôlait pas dans sa totalité. C'était le prix à payer pour rejoindre la caste la plus puissante des Hollow. La solitude restait sa seule compagne, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras glacés.

Un jour où il se lamentait une nouvelle fois et maudissait cette vie de solitude, une étrange lumière vint l'entourer. Stark sembla convulser quelques instants, une grande douleur lui déchirant la poitrine. Il s'évanouit. Quand le Hollow rouvrit les yeux, une petite fille se tenait devant lui. Pas bien grande, des cheveux blonds dissimulés sous un résidu de masque qui ressemblait à un casque. Les yeux roses de la fillette se posèrent sur lui et elle demanda, d'une petite voix : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, petite … J'en sais vraiment rien. Mais qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ? Je suis toi.

- Comment tu es arrivée là ?

- Je ne sais pas … La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir ardemment désiré que quelqu'un soulage ma solitude …

- Comme moi. Au final, peut être que le Destin a eu pitié de nous et nous a donné quelqu'un pour combler ce vide ?

- Promets moi de ne jamais partir !

- Juré. »

Dès lors, Stark avait donné un nom à sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci s'appellerait dorénavant Lilynette. Le duo arpenta dès lors les collines sableuses du Hueco Mundo. Vêtus de capes noires qui les faisaient se confondre avec l'éternelle nuit de ce monde, ils passaient inaperçus. Parfois, un Hollow plus téméraire que les autres osait les défier dans l'espoir vain de satisfaire sa faim. Ils s'en débarrassaient ensembles, sans aucun mal. Au fur et à mesure des jours, le duo mettaient en lumière les changements opérés en eux à cause de leur séparation. Leur masque avait été littéralement brisé en deux mais cela ne les avait pas affaiblis. Au contraire, ils étaient devenus encore plus forts qu'avant. Leurs deux noms résonnaient dans le Hueco Mundo comme une lourde épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de la tête de tout les Hollow. Stark avait beau être un pacifiste convaincu, il ne fallait pourtant pas l'énerver ou menacer de toucher à la petite Lilynette. Quand l'eau qui dort se réveille, la tempête gronde et détruit tout sur son passage. Quelques téméraires avaient tenté de s'attaquer à la compagne de Stark avec pour projet de la dévorer.

Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Ils avaient erré des années. Des siècles, peut être. On les disait à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Personne ne le savait. Personne ne cherchait à savoir, à vrai dire. Parce que tous avaient peur de cette puissance nouvelle et étrangère.

Un jour, Lilynette avait aperçu au loin l'ombre d'un palais se dressant sur l'horizon. Elle avait exigé d'y aller, de son ton impérieux de petite fille qui réclame un jouet. Stark lui avait emboité le pas, bien peu désireux de s'opposer à sa cadette.

Avec prudence, le duo s'était approché de l'étrange bâtiment. Celui-ci était exceptionnellement grand et dans un parfait contraste face à l'horizon noir du Hueco Mundo, il était entièrement blanc. Face à l'entrée principale, Stark hésita quelques secondes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Lilynette le suivait, émerveillée par ce qu'ils voyaient. L'intérieur de la construction était tout aussi blanc que l'extérieur dont il se démarquait amplement, avec ses plafonds hauts qui offraient de l'ampleur au bâtiment. C'était un véritable palais.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts dont le seul reste de masque se résumait à un crâne surmonté de cornes vint à leur rencontre tandis qu'ils visitaient les lieux, les yeux émerveillés. D'une voix monocorde, elle s'adressa à eux : « Le Seigneur Aizen souhaiterait vous voir.

- Qui est-il et que nous veut-il ? rétorqua immédiatement Stark qui cacha Lilynette derrière lui

- Suivez-moi et vous saurez. »

Stark prit Lilynette par le bras et l'entraina à la suite de la jeune femme. Il voulait savoir qui était ce Aizen, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette dernière les mena dans une salle immense, dotée d'une rangée de trônes tout au fond. Sur l'un d'eux, se tenait un homme. Pas un Hollow dont le masque s'était fissuré, un homme. De taille moyenne, brun, ses orbes noisettes dissimulées derrière de petites lunettes carrées plaquées sur les nouveaux arrivants. D'une voix douce, il congédia la jeune femme aux cheveux verts puis s'avança vers ses visiteurs. Celui qui était vraisemblablement le dénommé Aizen ébouriffa d'un geste les cheveux blonds de Lilynette avant de s'adresser à Stark, de nouveau sérieux : « Je suis impressionné de recevoir un Hollow de votre envergure en mon humble demeure.

- Un Hollow de mon envergure ?

- Vous êtes un Vasto Lorde. La classe supérieure des Hollow. L'élite.

- Si je suis si puissant, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas morts comme les autres ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? renchérit Lilynette

- Parce que je suis tout aussi puissant que vous deux et d'ailleurs, j'aurais une requête à vous formuler à ce sujet, sourit Aizen

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Rejoignez-moi. Votre puissance n'est pas une tare, elle est au contraire la plus grande des forces. »

Stark ne savait quoi faire. Il ne connaissait strictement rien des motivations de ce type, pourtant il était tenté de lui offrir sa présence à ses côtés. Après tout, c'était la seule entité qui était restée vivante en les côtoyant plus d'une minute depuis des années. Le Hollow coula un regard vers Lilynette. Dans les yeux roses de la fillette, il lut une claire approbation. Alors d'une voix ferme, Coyote Stark scella son destin : « J'accepte de vous rejoindre.

- Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma l'homme

Avec les années, d'autres rejoignirent l'étrange bâtiment blanc qui s'appelait Las Noches. Entre temps, Stark avait appris qu'Aizen voulait dominer le monde au prix de n'importe quelle vie qu'il croiserait sur sa route. L'éternel solitaire et son inséparable amie s'en fichaient affreusement. Ils combattaient lorsque c'était nécessaire, n'aimant pas faire couler le sang.

Mais le duo gardait une seule chose en tête.

Pendant des années, ils avaient couru après le maigre espoir d'abandonner leur solitude. Grâce à Aizen, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Enfin.

_Fin. _


End file.
